Exclusivité
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Sirius se doit accepter de force un mariage arrangé avec Lucius. Il le déteste pour tout ce qu'il représente, mais peut être que le blond lui fera changer d'avis sur sa personnalité ? OS pour le seme/uke day, Slash, Yaoi, Lemon, Lucius/Sirius


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Exclusivité

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Pas le temps -_-' Donc moi. Désolée s'il reste des fautes.

Rating : M donc lemon Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS, terminé

Genre : Romance

Couple : Lucius/Sirius

Résumé : OS pour le seme/uke day. Sirius se voit accepter de force un mariage arrangé avec Lucius. Il le déteste pour tout ce qu'il représente, mais peut être que le blond lui fera changer d'avis sur sa personnalité ?

Contexte : Pendant et après la septième année des maraudeurs.

Note(s) : Lucius : inconnu → 28/08

Sirius : inconnu → 15/04

Lucius/Sirius : 28/04

Publication : Ok ! \o/

C'était pas l'idée de départ ce mariage, mais finalement ça collait bien à leur statut de sang pur. J'utiliserais l'autre idée pour un autre OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Exclusivité

« Sirius ! Veux-tu bien descendre ? Il est l'heure de diner. »

Le cri de sa mère fit sortir Sirius de sa chambre. Il venait de finir sa douche, il n'était même pas habillé – en vérité il ne portait qu'un boxer – et commençait déjà à dévaler les marches. Il entreprit de passer son tee-shirt rouge et moulant sans lâcher le pantalon qu'il tenait dans les mains et sans se gameller la tête la première dans les esclaiers.

« Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussettes Snoupy ? Je ne les trouv- Bonjour ! »

Sa tête venait de sortir du vêtement, et il avait aperçu trois personnes dans le hall qui devait abriter bien des années plus tard l'insupportable portrait de sa mère. Tous trois blonds et hautains : les Malfoy. Et parmi eux, Lucius, un an plus vieux que lui, qui avait déjà quitté Poudlard.

Il resta ébahi quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« -Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous avions des invités ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Et bien, premièrement, je ne serait pas descendu à moitié à poil pour m'exhiber devant ces gens. Et ensuite, j'aurais été diner chez James. Tu sais que je déteste les repas protocolaires.

-C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne t'ai rien dit. Pour éviter que tu fuis. Passons à table, si vous le voulez bien. »

Sirius passa son pantalon noir et mis sa ceinture, avant de les suivre. Il était surement le plus débraillé de tous. Même son frère qui devait être au courant. Le traitre … Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre, comptant sur le fait qu'ils soient encore humide.

Il s'installa à coté de son frère en ronchonnant. Le diner commença avec les discutions d'usage, jusqu'à ce que Sirius n'en puisse plus, et coupe la personne qui était en train de parler – peut importe qui – constatant très bien l'ampleur de l'impolitesse.

« -Pourquoi ma présence à ce diner était-elle absolument nécessaire ? Si cela continue comme ça, je me lève et vais finir ma soirée avec James dans notre bar habituel.

-Sirius ! »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervée. Elle poussa un soupir et répondit.

« -Lucius vient de te demander en mariage.

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est histoire ? Je n'ai jamais entendu cette blondasse me faire la moindre proposition !

-Restez poli je vous prie ! »

Millesime Malfoy, la mère de la blondasse ne question, venait d'entrer dans la discution. Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius, lui fit comprendre qu'il valais mieux ne pas intervenir, de peur de le braquer encore plus.

« -Et pourquoi moi d'abord ! C'est pas comme si j'étais le seul sang pur à marier de toute l'Angleterre !

-Il fallait effectivement un sang pur, mais provenant d'une famille qui n'avait pas été liée avec la famille Malfoy depuis deux siècles au moins. Le choix s'est donc porté sur la famille Black.

-Mais il y a Narcissia et Bellatrix ! Elles sont prêtes à être marier elles ! Elles ne demandent que ça !

-Sauf qu'il fallait que ce soit un garçon.

-Et Regulus ! C'est le cadet de la famille ! Il est pas destiné à devenir le patriarche lui ! Pourquoi pas lui ?

-Parce que Regulus n'est pas gay. (1)

-Mais moi non ... »

Il fut coupé par son frère.

« -Ho, s'il te plait Sirius ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu te cachais beaucoup à Poudlard. Il faut plus que mes deux mains pour compter toutes tes conquêtes masculines.

-Espèce de cancrelat ! Tu es complice de ce mariage forcé !

-C'était toi ou moi, Sirius. J'ai fait ce choix pour toi.

-Tu vas souffrir, mon frère, je te le garanti.

-Ça suffit, Sirius ! Tu te marieras pour le bonheur de la famille, un point c'est tout !

-C'est hors de question ! C'est un Serpentard !

-Comme toutes les personnes autours de cette table et tous les membres de ta famille.

-C'est un des grands drames de ma vie. C'est un futur mangemort ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Sirius, la majorité des familles de sang pur témoigne leurs amitiés au Lord. Ton frère entrera dans ses rangs à sa sortie de Poudlard.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez passer mon bonheur après l'honneur de la famille et l'amour de l'argent.

-Notre fils sera un mari charmant, comme tous les Malfoy. »

Sirius jeta un regard méprisant à Abraxas. Cette remarque était stupide. Comment pouvait-il garantir l'attitude de son fils dans l'intimité ? Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

« -Et toi, tu ne dis rien, tu vas te laisser faire ? Tu vas te soumettre à cette décision ? »

Lucius leva les yeux vers lui mais les baissa bien vite devant le regard furieux du brun.

« -Et si je vous dis que je suis déjà engagé ? Vous aller me faire rompre ma promesse et me forcer à passer ce contrat ?

-A qui aurais-tu déjà promit le mariage ?

-A Remus, évidement ! »

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Ne cherche pas Sirius, tu n'as aucune échappatoire. J'ai enquêté, et je sais de Lupin lui même, en toute honnêteté, qu'il est profondément hétéro, et qu'il n'est jamais, pour l'amour du ciel, sorti avec toi. Et que tu n'as même jamais eu la plus petite envie de le faire. Et ne pend pas Potter comme nouvelle excuse, tu sais parfaitement et mieux que quiconque qu'il sort avec la préfète des Griffondors, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne te sauvera pas non plus.

-Accepte le une bonne fois pour toute mon fils. »

Orion Black, le père de Sirius, venait d'enter dans la conversation pour la première fois, pour la clore définitivement. On entendit plus Sirius de tout le repas, et dès que la bienséance le lui permit, il monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

*°'-o.:/_\:.o-'°*

« -J'arrive pas à croire que je suis là. »

Sirius mettait sa robe de cérémonie bleu nuit, aidé de son témoin, Remus Lupin. Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite. Cela faisait tout juste deux mois que les Malfoy étaient venus parler de ce mariage dans l'ancestrale demeure des Black. Et il se retrouvait là, dans la tente qui lui était assigné, dans l'immense jardin des Malfoy, à se préparer à signer un contrat de mariage avec un homme qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

« -Remets toi et essaye de paraître heureux. Tu vas plomber la fête avec ta tête d'enterrement.

-Tant mieux. Comme ça, toute la communauté huppé des sorciers saura que je suis totalement opposé à ce mariage. Mais de toutes façons, ils s'en foutent, alors … Ils feront comme si je rayonnais de joie. »

Il soupira et se regarda dans l'immense miroir en pied dont étaient équipé son quartier, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas quitté avant que son père vienne le chercher. Quelqu'un poussa le rideau qui barrait l'entrée et avança jusqu'à eux.

« -Lucius m'envoie pour savoir si la mariée est prête.

-La mariée t'emmerde Snape. Et s'il veut le savoir, il n'a qu'a venir, je lui donnerai personnellement de mes nouvelles.

-Ho, non. Surtout pas. L'époux ne doit en aucun cas voir la robe de sa belle avant la cérémonie, ça porte malheur.

-D'où tiens tu cette croyance ridicule , Ce qui vraiment pourrait porter malheur à notre ''couple'' serai que ce mariage ai effectivement lieu. Si c'est le cas, la gazette recenserai le meurtre d'un de nous deux en première page dans moins d'une semaine.

-Ne soit pas si bougonne. Tout le monde sait que c'est le rêve ultime des petites filles que d'avoir un mariage de princesse. Je sais très bien que tu es bien plus heureuse que tu ne me laisses voir.

-Cette fois, je vais me le faire ! »

Il allait se jeter sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de le traiter de fille mais Remus, et sa force surhumaine de loup garou, le ceintura et ne le laissa pas faire un pas.

« -Ne fais pas ça. Un coquard pour ton mariage serait très mal vu.

-Justement ! Ils se diraient que je ne peux vraiment pas épouser le trésor des sangs purs, et annuleraient tout ! Aller, lâche moi ! Si je me casse un bras et que je suis couvert de bleu, ils ne pourront pas continuer !

-Non, Sirius. Je te rappelle que tu t'es engagé magiquement auprès de ta famille et de la sienne pour aller jusqu'au bout ! Tu aura le droit de divorcer une fois qu'il aura un héritier mâle en âge d'aller à Poudlard !

-Ne me rappelle pas ça. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'ont fait pour que je fasse ce serment.

-Et je suis suis sur de ne jamais vouloir le savoir. Cela doit rester entre vous. Je te lâche, de toutes façons Snape est parti pendant que tu discutais. »

Une fois libre, il alla s'affaler sur le lit de camp – enfin, ce que les Malfoy appelaient un lit de camps, vous pouvez imaginer à quoi cela ressemblait pour le commun des mortels – qu'on avait mis à sa disposition pour qu'il se repose avant de commencer.

Les innombrables couches de tissus de la robe de cérémonie lui tenait très chaud, et il devait se maquiller à la dernière minute, quand son père viendrait.

Il sentait que tout cela allait très mal se finir. Vraiment, ce mariage était la pire mauvaise idée qu'il avait jamais entendu. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher, quelque allait forcement se passer mal.

Il sentait une aura oppressante dans le jardin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent, il voulait assister au mariage des parents du futur sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, et au mariage des rejeton de ses mangemorts les plus fidèle. Bien sur, le ministère ne pouvait rien dire, puisqu'Abraxas les tenaient sous sa coupe. Quelques un des plus hauts dirigeants étaient même invités. Cette aura noire l'oppressait. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, presque nauséeux. Il ne voulait pas approcher de la source de ce malaise, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il se trouverait dans la loge d'honneur, avec la famille proche.

Une fois de plus, il soupira, puis ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

*°'-o.:/_\:.o-'°*

« -Sirius, ça suffit, tu te donnes en spectacle.

-Je … M'en fouut ! Jeuh .. Fais c'que j'veux d'abord … Et piis, c'est leuuur faute a-après tout ! Ho, ça tourne …

-Sirius, arrête de boire ! »

James, son second témoin, essayai de le désincruster du bar, où il essayait méthodiquement tous les alcools. En général, Sirius tenait bien l'alcool, mais là il avait bien avalé l'équivalent d'une bouteille de vodka, si ce n'était plus. Et avec les mélanges … il était donc totalement rond, et tenait à peine en équilibre sur sa chaise. Ses joues étaient bien rouges, tout comme le bout de son nez, et son regard vitreux. Il avait commencer à chanter quand ses amis avaient décidé d'intervenir.

La haute société le regardait du coin de l'oeil, hautains et méprisants, et discutaient à voix basse sur son compte. Quelle bande d'hypocrites …

Lucius arriva à grand pas, et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son époux.

« -Ça suffit Sirius ! Tu aimes peut être faire ta reine du drame devant 500 personnes, mais moi je n'apprécie pas du tout cela. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre, je vais te donner une potion de sobriété.

-Naaaaaaaaan.

-Quoi non ?

-Je te suivrai pas-pas, et je beuvrai, boivra, boivrai - ho zut ! - ta foutu po-potion !

-Ho que si tu vas le faire ! Sinon tu ne sera plus bon à rien ce soir !

-Tant-tant mieux ! Pas de ss-sexe, plus de contrat !

-Sirius, je vais m'énerver ! »

Le brun se tourna lentement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient brillant, et son regard indiquait qu'il n'était pas si saoul que ça.

« -Et bien qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me frapper ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est interdit par le contrat ? Si tu me touches, le contrat est immédiatement rompu. Et tu le sais pertinemment.

-Tu joues la comédie … »

Lucius plissa les yeux et le regarda méchamment.

« -Tu n'es pas vraiment saoul, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui sait ? dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Suis moi, et continue d'être saoul, on doit parler. »

Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur. Le Griffondor protesta en le couvrant d'insulte digne d'un ivrogne. Il vacillait sur ses jambes de façon très convaincante, et avait taché sa robe de divers liquides qui avait laissé une trace sombre sur le tissus.

Il faisait nuit dehors, et l'air était doux. On était en juillet, on voyait les étoiles. Une odeur de chèvrefeuille embaumait. Une magnifique soirée d'été.

Le Malfoy le projeta contre le mur et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui, comme pour se calmer. Il lui dardait des regards furieux de temps en temps. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Sirius l'observait, attendant qu'il se décide.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches en fait ?!

-Ce que je te reproche ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? J'ai pas été clair ce soir là chez moi ?

-Ce n'est que des excuses.

-Des excuses ? C'est une mauvaise raison de ne pas vouloir être avec un futur mangemort, un futur meurtrier ? C'est ridicule de ne pas vouloir être marié à un homme qui s'est d'ors et déjà agenouillé devant un psychopathe, à seulement 19 ans ?

-Non mais …

-Comment crois tu que j'imagine notre vie future ? C'est pas l'amour et la tendresse que je vois. C'est pas la passion et le désir mutuel, ni une entente cordiale.

-Mais je ne suis pas …

-Même si tu ne m'obliges pas à porter cette marque maudite, je verrai le sol de la demeure que j'habiterai être souillé par le sang d'innocents, ou tout simplement d'humains. Même si je ne porte pas la marque, je serai au courant des immondices que tu trafiqueras, et dans ce cas, on ne m'autorisera plus à sortir de mes appartements, du manoir, ou à voir mes amis. Je ne veux pas d'une vie soumise, d'une vie de prisonnier. Je veux la liberté, et tomber amoureux. Je veux voler de mes propres ailes, voir le monde, quitter cette famille qui m'étouffe.

-Je …

-Tais toi. Tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir. Si cela ne te plait pas, j'en ai rien à faire. Tu as choisis de vivre avec moi, tu devras supporter toutes les conséquences que cela impliquera. En acceptant ce mariage, tu m'as enfermé dans une cage dorée.

-Sirius …

-Je retourne à la fête. J'irais peut être me noyer dans la fontaine plus tard ce soir. »

Il tourna le dos et rentra dans la terrasse couverte qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il espérait que son discours avait ébranler le blond, qu'il réfléchirait. De toutes façons, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Au mieux, il serait un époux poli et courtois, protecteur peut être. Mais il ne devait pas non plus espérer qu'il laisse le manoir en dehors de ses affaires illégales. Il était déjà presque sur qu'il servait de quartier général à sa Seigneurie, avec l'accord d'Abraxas.

Il ne pouvait échapper à cette guerre, et ne pouvait fuir ce camps, même s'il était de tout coeur avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa belle famille et ses propres parents le soutenaient activement, mettant à sa disposition argent et propriétés, aussi discrètement qu'il était nécessaire. Et lui se retrouvait au milieu de tout ça, contre sa volonté.

Ses amis ne comprenait pas pourquoi il montrait une telle réticence, ils ne saisissaient pas tous les enjeux. Ils lui avaient même demandé de relativiser, lui faisant remarquer quelques détails qui d'après aux sauvait l'ensemble. James, même si ça famille n'était pas vraiment l'exemple des conservateurs de sang pur, ne trouvait rien à redire sur ce mariage arrangé. Toute sa famille l'avait fait avant lui, et il avait eu l'autorisation de ses parents de rompre la coutume pour prendre Lily pour épouse. Le mariage aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Remus ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il reprochait à Malfoy. Qu'il soit beau, de bonne famille, riche, qu'il puisse se montrer charmant et qu'il ait voulu un mari gay lui suffisait amplement. Il lui répétait sans cesse que l'amour pouvait venir, s'il lui laissait une chance. Balivernes. Mais s'il tentait de laisser rentrer le blond dans son coeur, nul doute qu'il développerait une haine sans nom.

Une fois arrivé au bar, il continua son manège de se faire remplir son verre par l'elfe préposer, et de faire semblant de le vider d'une traite, alors qu'il utilisait la magie sans formule, tenant sa baguette entre ses doigts, au fond de sa poche. C'était un des rares sort sur lequel il s'était entrainé jusqu'à l'épuisement jusqu'à savoir parfaitement l'exécuter. Pratique pour serrer les mecs quand ils vous croyaient ivre. Et encore plus les lendemains. Simuler un mal de crane et une amnésie était ridiculement facile. De plus, personne ne pouvait ordonner à l'elfe d'arrêter de le servir, puisqu'il était aussi à présent maitre dans le manoir.

Il n'avait réellement bu que le verre de vin rituel pendant le repas de noce, et un doigt de rhum. Quand il avait eu vraiment soif, il avait tout simplement commander une limonade, qu'il avait véritablement avalé. Puisque personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il prenait, cela était passé tout seul.

Mais maintenant il lui restait à trouver une tactique pour éviter d'avoir à accomplir son devoir conjugal, comme voulu dans le contrat. Cette clause avait bizarrement été exigée par les Malfoy, et il soupçonnait Lucius d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle soit ajoutée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas véritablement éméché, il ne le laisserai pas se défiler une fois dans leurs appartements.

Finalement, il décida qu'improviser sur le moment serait surement plus efficace que de préparer un plan qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas appliquer et d'être confronter à quelque chose d'inattendu. Il continua à faire semblant de boire jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique arrive. Son père et son beau père vinrent se placer à coté de lui. Il sursauta légèrement mais ne dit rien. Lucius arriva. Il le fit descendre de sa chaise. Jouant toujours le jeu de l'ivrogne, Sirius s'écroula par terre. Cela ne perturba pas du tout le blond, qui le ramassa et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à l'étage, suivit de leur père. Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'assurer que tout aurait bien lieu – berk ! - mais la tradition exigeait qu'ils suivent leurs enfants jusqu'à leur demeure – qui était aussi celle de toute la famille Malfoy – et qu'il ne les laissent qu'une fois arrivés chez eux.

Leur chez eux n'était pas constitué uniquement d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Sirius ne l'avait pas encore visité, c'était la blondasse qui avait choisit parmi toute les suites de l'immense manoir, qui en comptait une vingtaine, plus ou moins grandes. Son époux lui parlait à voix basse. De loin, on aurait dit que c'était pour l'apaiser, mais en fait il expliquait à Sirius comment se repérer parmi les étages, et ce qu'il y avait dans leur nouveau chez eux.

A vrai dire, cela impressionna Sirius. Selon lui, il y avait cinq chambres, trois salles de bain, deux bureau, une bibliothèque, une salle à manger, et une pièce à l'utilisation encore indéterminée. Et tout cela ne prenait qu'un tiers de l'étage ! On y accédait par une unique double porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger. Il y avait deux elfes réservés à l'usage exclusif de la nouvelle famille, qui faisait tout : le ménage, la lessive, le repas …

Le manoir possédait des pièces communes au sol, dont une des plus grande bibliothèque magique d'Angleterre, une salle d'entrainement résistante à la magie, un laboratoire de potion, plusieurs salles de bal, d'immenses salons, et bien sur le magnifique jardin, qui possédaient une petite basse cours, une serre tropicale peuplé d'oiseaux exotiques chatoyants et une écurie qui ne contenait pas que des chevaux. Les maitres de maison avaient un étage à eux tout seul, le dernier – Sirius se demandait vraiment combien de pièces ils pouvaient avoir, et à quoi servaient-elles – et tout ce qui concernait l'activité des elfes de maison était au premier sous sol, autrement dit la laverie, la cuisine et les couchettes des elfes, et quelques autres choses dont n'avait aucune idée Lucius, puisqu'il n'y était jamais allé, et Sirius non plus. Il demanda ce qu'il y avait dans les autres sous sols, mais le blond lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir, ce qu'accepta tout de suite Sirius. Il pensa à des geôles et des salles de tortures, et surtout le quartier général du Maitre.

Leur suite était au quatrième, et il fallait traverser beaucoup de couloirs et d'escaliers pour y arriver. L'ordonnateur de la construction du manoir, voulait montrer l'étendu de sa fortune, il avait donc fait en sorte qu'on doive traverser tout l'étage pour accéder à l'étage supérieur ou inférieur, ce qui faisait bien cinq cents mètres de couloir à traverser à chaque étage, à cause des zigues zagues. Il y avait des raccourcis qui permettait d'aller plus vite, et des passages secrets, mais ils devaient aller à pied jusqu'à leurs appartements pour leur premier voyage. Lucius lui expliqua qu'habituellement, on prenait la cheminé pour se déplacer dans le manoir. Il n'aurait qu'a dire ''grand hall'' quand il voudrait aller au rez de chaussé, et ''demeure paisible'' s'il voulait rentrer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Lucius se tourna vers leurs parents, qui leurs dirent les voeux d'usages. Ils rentrèrent dans la suite, les deux hommes derrière eux, qui prirent immédiatement la cheminée. Lucius déposa Sirius par terre, et le guida jusqu'à la chambre, la plus grande. Il s'apprêtait à filer dans la salle de bain pour se noyer, mais le Serpentard le retint par le poignet. Le brun lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais on le fit assoir sur le lit. Le blond s'agenouilla à ses pieds, lui tenant doucement les mains, la tête relevée vers son visage.

« -Je voudrais qu'on discute.

-Il me semble que nous l'avons déjà fait.

-Non, tu as parlé, et je n'ai rien eu le droit de répondre. J'ai entendu tes arguments, à toi de m'écouter.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Vas-y.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça. Si nous nous communiquons pas, comment veux-tu que nous nous entendions ?

-Je ne le veux pas.

-Sirius … Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être libre, et non malheureux toute ta vie. Et notre bonheur commun dépend de notre communication. Sinon, je peux tout à fait décider comme tu le crains de t'enfermer dans cette suite, de ne plus recevoir de visite ni de courrier, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes fou d'être seul ici sans compagnie ni distraction. Tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve et que je le fasse ?

-Non …

-Bien, alors écoute moi, et ne me coupe pas. Tu pourras répondre ensuite. Tout d'abord, je ne vais pas devenir mangemort par conviction, mais par obligation. Ces idéaux me semble un peu désuètes, et très intolérants. De toutes façons, quoi qu'en disent les familles de sang pur, il y a toujours un ancêtre dont on ne connait pas, ou plus, ou dont on a volontairement effacé, la lignée, qu'il soit moldu ou créature magique. »

Ils sourirent de connivences, sachant très bien à quel point cela pouvait être vrai.

« -Je vais y être obligé, car mes parents y croient, et que mon père est chef de clan et que je lui suis soumit. Je n'aime pas non plus être cruel, et le meurtre ne me fait pas vraiment envie. Si je pouvais éviter tout ça, je me dirigerai plutôt vers les affaires. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que personne ne te force à le faire. En vérité, si tu pouvais éviter au maximum de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles, tout ne serai que mieux. »

Cela toucha Sirius, mais il le laissa continuer.

« -Je ne compte pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, tant que tu restes prudent. Par prudent, j'entends ne pas aller faire la bringue avec un loup garou les soirs de pleine lune. Oui, je suis au courant, Snape me l'a dit.

-Le salaud …

-Ne pas aller te battre contre les mangemorts avec l'Ordre aussi. Être mon mari ne te donnerai aucun avantage. N'essaye pas non plus les missions d'infiltration, en général pour arriver à avoir quelque chose de valable, il faut que ça se passe mal pour la personne. »

Il lui caressa les doigts avec le pouce, tout doucement, tendrement.

« -Sinon, tu auras quelques obligations ennuyeuses. En plus des sorties officiels des Black, tu devras te rendre avec moi à celle des Malfoy, et vice versa évidement. On ira au mariage de Potter, et tu pourras lui rendre visite à lui et à Lupin autant que tu voudras, à condition de te présenter au repas du clan au moins une fois par semaine, et à ceux des Black, mais un peu moins souvent. »

Sirius soupira. Il n'était toujours pas libéré de sa famille et des obligations ennuyeuses.

« -En ce qui concerne … l'amour, je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je peux faire des efforts si tu me laisses une chance, et que tu en fais toi aussi. Si nous ne tombons pas amoureux, nous pouvons tout de même développer une tendresse envers l'autre. »

Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Lucius le coupa.

« -Laisse moi finir. Il reste à parler du sexe. Je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir à dire là dessus, mais c'est important. Tu sais que j'ai fait des demandes concernant mon mariage, principalement pour que ce soit un homme gay, de préférence. Cela implique que je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour. »

Une fois de plus, Sirius voulu répondre, mais il fut empêcher par un doigts qui se posa sur sa bouche, avant de reprendre sa main :

« -Je ne voulais pas faire un mariage basé sur l'adultère. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai accepter la première qu'on me donnait, je n'aurai pas demander la close de consommation, et on aurait eu un bébé chaudron tandis que je me faisais tous les homosexuels d'Angleterre. Je veux pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi. Tu es gay, techniquement ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. Tu es assez attirant, et je peux rapidement développer du désir à ton encontre. Je sais que je suis assez bien fait de ma personne, tu ne devrais pas non plus avoir de problème. Je refuse que tu prennes un amant. Si tu veux satisfaire tes pulsions, je suis là pour ça. »

Il s'arrêta, mais Sirius ne dit rien.

« -Sirius, je te demande l'exclusivité. Est-ce que tu peux me l'accorder ? »

Le brun resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« -Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu penses tout ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ?

-Sirius … Il va falloir que tu me croies sur parole. Les preuves viendront plus tard. Alors, ta réponse ? »

Il hésita. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, mais se décida finalement :

« -Je déciderai après cette nuit. »

Lucius lui fit un sourire radieux. Il lui embrassa la main en fermant les yeux, comme pour le remercier. Le Griffondor ôta doucement ses mains et parti pour la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il essaya de se détendre, ne pas penser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse, sinon tout allait se compliquer. Il passait le liquide bienfaisant sur son visage et ses cheveux, et entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la cabine. Deux grandes mains virent se poser sur ses hanches.

Il ne réagit pas, continuant à se passer l'eau sur la figure. Il laissa les intruses se promener doucement sur ses flancs, son ventre, ses pectoraux. Il arrosa l'intrus quand elles tentèrent de descendre plus bas. Il sentit un léger rire faire frémir le torse derrière le sien. Une douce gracieuse explora sa nuque, déposant des baisers volatiles et serrant son dos contre le buste derrière lui.

Il arrêta l'eau et prit le flacon de savon liquide. Il en déposa une once dans sa main puis se fit chiper la bouteille. Les petites baladeuses caressèrent son corps, sous l'excuse de faire sa toilette. Il ne s'y trompait pas, mais c'était agréable. Ces effleurements à peine appuyés était ce dont il avait besoin pour se détendre.

Lucius allait partout. Il avait commencé par le cou, puis les épaules, les bras, le torse, le dos, les cuisses, les jambes, pour finir par la partie qui lui semblait plus intéressante. Il palpa les fesses charnues, les masquant de mousse onctueuse. Pour finir, il massa le sexe encore mou. Il prit la pomme de douche et les rinça avec de l'eau très chaude, embuant la sale d'eau. Il prit une immense serviette dans laquelle il les enveloppa. Il le poussa jusque dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, jetant la serviette au loin.

Il était à quatre pattes, dominant le Griffondor de sa hauteur, le désir plein les yeux. Cette petite douche l'avait excité. Il se penchant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles onctueuses de son amant, pendant juste quelques secondes, pour voir s'il appréciait. Il le regarda attentivement, mais ne vit aucune émotion négative sur le visage admiré. Il recommença, augmentant la pression et bougea lentement. Ce fut Sirius qui ouvrit le premier la bouche, aspirant la langue agile vers la sienne, et commença un ballet érotique.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains de Sirius dans les fils de soie doré de son époux, sur sa nuque, dans son dos. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, les yeux brillants. Lucius traça un chemin de baiser, marquant parfois la peau, jusqu'au nombril, qu'il taquina malicieusement. Il descendit ensuite plus bas, jusqu'au sexe à demi dur. Il regarda son amant, respirant à proximité de la verge, la titillant de son souffle. Il passa un coup de langue dessus, faisant gémir le brun. Il posa ses lèvres sur le gland, mais ne bougea pas. Il savait très bien qu'il mettait son homme au supplice, mais il attendit de l'entendre gémir désespérément pour l'engloutir complètement. D'abord lentement, il entama un mouvement torturant, en passant sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il augmenta la cadence, et écouta les soupirs d'extases qui sortait de la bouche de son mari. Il s'arrêta avant sa fin, et récoltât une exclamation contrariée. Il sourit et retourna embrasser le sang pur.

Il lui tendit trois doigts, qu'on lui refusa, avec une extrême surprise. Sirius appela d'un _accio_ sa baguette – un des rares sorts que les sorciers maitrisent très rapidement sans baguette – et jeta un sort informulé. Lucius lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais il se vit donner l'autorisation de le prendre immédiatement.

Précautionneusement, il fit entrer son épée de chaire dans le fourreau qui lui était destiné, et s'aperçut avec surprise et approbation que celui ci était déjà détendu et lubrifié. Il entra d'un coup sec, butant sans le faire exprès sur la prostate du rouge et or. Sirius se cambra dans un cri perçant. Lucius enchaina avec des va et viens fougueux, qui augmenta le nombre et la puissance des cris. Il sentit assez rapidement sa limite arriver, mais accéléra encore, masturant son amant en même temps. Sirius, qui bougeait les hanches en cadence pour augmenter l'amplitude des coups de rein, poussa la main et s'occupa lui même de son érection turgescente. Cette vision ô combien sensuelle acheva Lucius, qui jouit au plus profond de son corps. Le visage de son amant dans l'orgasme fit venir Sirius, qui se déversa dans ses main.

Épuisé, Lucius s'écroula sur lui, n'ayant même plus la force de rouler sur le coté. Le brun posa son bras en travers de son dos, en un geste de possession involontaire. Sa respiration ne voulait pas se calmer – surtout avec un point mort sur la poitrine – et sa vision revenait petit à petit après l'éclair blanc qui l'avait aveuglé.

Quand Lucius s'en sentit la force, et s'allongea à coté de lui, sur le flanc, une main sous la tête, pour le regarder.

« -Alors, pour ou contre l'exclusivité ? »

Sirius le plaqua contre le matelas et s'assit sur ses hanches.

« -La réponse après le second round mon mignon ! »

* * *

(1): Alors, il faut que je précise. Je choisis de faire en sorte que les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants entre personnes du même sexe. Et entre autres espèces aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais piquer une idée qui n'est absolument pas de moi : les bébés chaudrons (par Ahja Reyn de la fic Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur traduite par Quiproquo ). Par une potion longue et extrêmement difficile, on peut cultiver un foetus, qui deviendra une personne tout à fait normale, à part le fait qu'elle soit le fruit de l'union de deux personnes qui ne nécessite pas de rapport sexuel, ni d'amour. Donc, on s'en fichait un peu que Regulus ne soit pas gay. C'était juste une exigence des Malfoy.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut. J'au rarement écris un OS aussi long. Mais il faudra que je réessaye, c'est toujours pas assez long à mon gout.

Il se peut qu'il y ait une suite. Ce serait posté le 15 aout, pour le seme/uke day, comme d'habitude, mais avec une Sirius/Lucius. Je vous rassure ( ou pas :P ), ça ne serait pas uniquement un lemon, mais un peu la suite, avec un peu d'aventure, de romance, et de famille.

Enfin, vous me direz si ça vous interesse. Et surveillez aussi. ^^

Reviews please ! =)

* * *

Date de publication : 28 avril 2010


End file.
